Love, Save Me
by drown.in.flames
Summary: Ah, Poland. Lithuania figured there was no way he could be any more exasperated when it came to his friend. He was wrong.  -now a twoshot-
1. Txtng in the Shwr

**A/N: Inspired by/based off a real texting conversation I had this afternoon. I... was Poland... the one texting from the shower. Oh well. MAJOR use of texting slang, if you can't understand it then don't bother reading. Just a short little silly crackfic. :) Title is random exasperated thought of Toris'. I was listening to "Love Save the Empty". I don't own anything, by the way.  
_THIS IS FELIKS TEXTING. _**_THIS IS TORIS TEXTING. _THIS IS LIFE BEYOND PHONES.

**Love, Save Me**

Toris Lorinaitis glanced at his cell phone, shaking his head slightly at the obnoxious ringtone Feliks had set. The Lithuanian picked up the device and was directed to the new message in his inbox.

_**Liet! Lyk, mjr prb!**_

Toris, used to these kinds of messages, calmly wrote out a response.

_What is it this time, Feliks?_

His reply came shortly afterwards.

_**OMG, i thnk i lyk, am crshng on ths gy!**_

The Lithuanian rolled his eyes. The unnecessary elimination of vowels was **so **like Feliks that it was comical.

_Why don't you tell him?_

_**Bcuz i dont NO!**_

_ Feliks, you've liked people before. Why don't you know now?_

_**OMG, u lyk, txt weird!**_

_ Off subject. _

_**Sry. I mean lyk, its ttly dif**_

_ How so?_

_**Idk. Just is.**_

_ …alright. Well, why would you think that you DON'T like him?_

_**Idk. OMG, my fones getting all wet!**_

_ What?_

_**I haveta fnsh my shwr, but my fones gettin soaked!**_

_ WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME IN THE SHOWER?_

_**Bcuz i need ur advice!**_

_ You could wait until AFTERWARDS._

_**But i dont wanna!**_

_ FELIKS!_

_**Ow! I lyk, nicked my leg!**_

_ Don't hurt yourself._

_**OMG, its bleeding! Liet, im goin to die or sumthin!**_

_ Feliks, calm down._

_**I cant! **_

_ That's why you don't text while you're taking a shower._

_**It hrts! Mke it STOP!**_

Toris sighed deeply and shut his phone, opting to claim that it 'died'. He really needed to consider finding some new friends.


	2. The flu, rmts, 'n FML

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sick. And I decided to continue this story because I just randomly felt like it :) Enjoy~  
_Feliks texting, _**_Toris texting, _Normal

Feliks Łukasiewicz _hated_ being sick. It was like, totally not fair. His country was having no problems, it was seriously just a normal flu. Well, that was _not_ okay, because Feliks wasn't even _human_, so why did he have to get a human virus? It totally made no sense.

So Poland wrapped himself up in blankets and pulled out his new phone (the old one didn't survive the texts he liked to send from the shower).

_**LIET, get ovr here lyk asap!**_

It took a few minutes for his phone to vibrate in response, Lithuania was a totally slow texter.

_Why, Poland? What did you do this time?_

_**Im SICK! Mke it go awy!**_

_I can't, Poland. Eat some soup and take your medicine._

_**LIET! Help me! Lyk, plz?**_

It must have been the 'please', because Toris showed up at Feliks' house ten minutes later.

"It looks like you have the flu."

"I _know_ that already, Liet! I like, already went to the doctor!"

"How did you get there?"

"I totally drove myself!"

"Feliks... you don't have a license."

"So? I didn't get pulled over and you totally weren't answering my texts!"

"Alright, well... did they give you any medication?"

"_No_, the flu is like, a _virus_."

"Do you have any cold medicine?"

"No, Liet, I like, don't."

"Well, I'm going to go get you some, then."

When Lithuania returned, Feliks' eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Toris rushed to his side and frantically tried to wake him up.

"Feliks! Feliks, get up!"

"Li-et..." Feliks murmured, squinting up at his friend.

"Yes, Feliks, it's me."

"Come... closer..."

Toris leaned in close, a worried expression on his features.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I... I need..."

"What, Feliks, what?"

"I... need... _the remote_."

Lithuania stood up straight and glared.

"Poland! I thought you were _dying_!"

"_But I __**am**_! I'm missing my favorite show!"

Toris shook his head angrily and stomped into the kitchen, gathering his things. When his phone buzzed, against his better judgment, he looked at it.

_**Lyk, plz cme bck n get my rmt!**_

_Rmt? That's not a word._

_**REMOTE!**_

_No. Get it yourself._

_**But Liet!**_

_No._

_**Fne. Ill jst txt Alfrd**_

_Why America?_

_**Bcuz hed ttly hlp me. Hes th hero.**_

_Yeah, you do that. Have fun._

_**I ttly wll!**_

_That's nice._

_**LIET! Plz? **_

_No. You're going to text America, remember?_

_**Bt hes on a d8 wth Blrs!**_

_Who?_

_**Belarus!**_

Toris almost screamed.

"WHAT?"

_**Hes on a d8 wth Belarus, Liet. Ur stll in my hse, u no.**_

_I know that, Poland._

Toris sighed. He had thought that he'd finally won over Natalia, and now she was _dating_ America. He couldn't compete with the 'hero'.

_**U sigh rly loud. Dnt wry, it doesnt mttr if she doesnt luv u**_

_Shut up, Poland._

_**No! U wnt gt the rmt!**_

_Fine. I'll get the remote._

_**No thnx. Arthr prmsd to cme gt it fr me. Isnt he SO sweet?**_

Lithuania left Poland's house, making sure to glare at the confused Englishman, and walked home. _Stupid Poles_, he thought. _Stupid Americans. Stupid Belorussians. FML._

And then, realizing what he'd thought (an _acronym_, really?), Toris smacked himself in the forehead. He seriously hung out with Feliks too much.

**(A/N: Was that okay? I figure Feliks would be whiny when he's sick. I was gonna make his 'crush' from the original oneshot be Alfred, but then i decided I'd be strange and make it Arthur. Who's inevitably OOC, since he's fetching remotes for Poland without putting up a fight. Oh well. :P Poor Lithuania)**


End file.
